Honneur
by Maladin
Summary: Parfois, le seul choix que vous avez n'apporte aucune victoire.
1. Prologue

**Ceci est la traduction française de **_**Honour**_**.**

**Avatar : le dernier maître de l'air appartient à Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko et Nickelodeon.**

**

* * *

**

"Suki, Suki!"

La jeune guerrière freina sa marche, serrant plus fort l'anse du seau qu'elle portait, et tourna la tête vers la source de cette voix familière. Elle vit Koko trottant vers elle, agitant sa main pour attirer son attention. Suki s'arrêta et pivota lentement pour lui faire face.

"Y a-t-il un problème Koko?"

"Non," déclara la petite fille en ramenant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. "Je voulais juste savoir si tu voulais être avec nous pour la toile."

Suki haussa les sourcils. "La toile?"

"Oui. Gahaku va peindre une toile de l'Avatar. Et de nous aussi!" répondit Koko avec un sourire.

"Merci de m'avoir invitée," dit ensuite Suki, "mais je dois aller au puits dans la forêt pour remplir ce seau."

Koko fit la moue. "Mais Gahaku peint juste à côté de la cascade…"

"Peut-être, mais c'est à mon tour de remplir ce seau," insista Suki. "Alors qu'elle n'était qu'une simple adolescente s'entraînant pour devenir une guerrière, Kyo-"

"-Kyoshi allait chaque jour au puits pour puiser de l'eau," répliqua Koko machinalement. "Depuis, chaque jour, une guerrière de Kyoshi doit aller remplir un seau. Ca symbolise la discipline de Kyoshi. Puis la guerrière partage l'eau avec son groupe. Ca symbolise sa compassion et sa dévotion envers son peuple."

Suki cligna des yeux. "Je suis… très fière de toi Koko," déclara-t-elle après un instant de surprise. "Tu seras une grande guerrière de Kyoshi un jour." Koko retourna son sourire. "Mais je dois y aller maintenant. Va voir Gahaku avant qu'il ne commence sans toi." Elle tapota le dos de Koko en la dirigeant vers sa destination. "Ouste!"

Elle partit ensuite de village, faisant des signes de la main aux passants, et entra dans la forêt voisine. Les brindilles amenées sur la route de terre par la brise matinale craquaient sous ses chaussures alors qu'elle marchait paisiblement entre les arbres, envoyant son seau d'une main à l'autre pour tester ses réflexes; ils n'avaient nullement diminué. Occasionnellement, son attention était attirée par un bruit soudain et elle apercevait un petit animal gambadant dans la frondaison. Elle appréciait également le merveilleux spectacle qu'offrait la forêt: arbres, buissons et fleurs. Elle avait toujours considéré les voyages jusqu'au puits de Kyoshi très plaisants, et aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception.

Elle atteignit la clairière où se dressait le puits. Il consistait en un cercle de vielles pierres plus ou moins maintenues ensemble avec du mortier, flanqué d'un long bâton enfoncé dans l'herbe, décoré d'un large anneau métallique auquel était solidement attachée une solide corde. Suki déposa son seau et s'affaira à tirer la corde hors du puits. Quand elle l'eut fait, elle attacha attentivement la corde à l'anse de son seau avant de le laisser tomber dans l'abysse circulaire.

Le seau plongea dans l'eau avec fracas. Suki attendit les quelques instants dont l'eau avait besoin pour emplir le récipient en bois avant de resserrer sa prise sur la corde et de la tirer jusqu'à ce que le seau soit hors du puits.

Elle dénoua la corde et prit le seau avant de se retourner et de pousser un cri, laissant tomber le seau dans l'herbe. Il roula pathétiquement, vide, jusqu'à ce qu'il touche une botte pointue et s'immobilise.

"Zuko."


	2. Chapitre 1

Zuko la fixait froidement, son visage grimaçant parsemé d'ombres tranchantes à cause de son casque. Il se tenait devant elle, en armure complète et silencieux comme une tombe.

Alors que ses yeux s'attardaient sur sa peau brûlée, Suki sentit son sang abandonner sa tête pour laisser un visage aussi froid que les banquises des pôles. Ce n'était pas la balafre qui provoquait une telle réaction, elle en était certaine. C'était ce que la présence du prince sous-entendait pour l'île entière.

Suki resta là, gelée, et Zuko s'agenouilla pour ramasser son seau vide.

"Je vois que tu te souviens de moi," dit-il en dépliant son bras, le seau dont l'anse reposait sur sa paume ouverte se balançant à cause du mouvement. "Et tu sais pourquoi je suis là."

Suki prit mécaniquement le seau des deux mains. Il avait raison, elle savait parfaitement pourquoi il était là. Cela l'emplissait de visions de cauchemar, des images de maisons calcinées, d'hurlements et de pleurs d'enfants. Elle se força à rester silencieuse mais un mot échappa ses lèvres quand même sous la forme d'un murmure. "Aang."

"Donc il s'appelle Aang?" dit Zuko alors qu'il se mit à marcher autour d'elle, obligeant Suki à tourner la tête pour le garder sous les yeux. "Notre marché était formel. J'épargnais ton village alors que toi et tes guerrières nous ont attaqué quand nous avons accosté, à la condition que je sois _immédiatement_ averti de sa présence si jamais il venait ici." Il cessa de marcher et la regard adroit dans les yeux. "Et tu ne l'as pas fait."

Suki resta silencieuse tandis qu'elle retrouvait son calme et que son sang revenait dans ses joues. "Qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça?" dit-elle éventuellement, prenant une pause plus relaxée. "Tu as appris que l'Avatar était ici. J'ai fait mon travail."

Zuko ricana sèchement. "Bien tenté." Il secoua légèrement la tête. "Il semble que ma nation est la seule qui sache encore ce qu'est l'honneur."

Suki fronça les sourcils et lui lança un regard meurtrier.

"L'Avatar m'avait fait promettre de ne pas nuire aux villageois de la tribu de l'eau australe qui l'avaient caché s'il venait avec moi à la nation du feu." Il secoua la tête une nouvelle fois, cette fois avec les yeux fermés. "Il n'a pas tenu parole. Les villageois en ont subi les conséquences."

C'était, bien sûr, un mensonge. Zuko savait qu'il n'y avait rien à gagner à brûler le village, sinon des congratulations sordides de la part de Zhao et du désappointement de la part de son oncle. Mais Suki ne le savait pas, et elle n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

"Tu n'as pas tenu parole," il déclara simplement. "Ton village brûlera."

"Non!" Suki lâcha son seau et leva les mains. "Ne brûle pas mon village." Elle tomba à genoux et s'inclina jusqu'à ce que son front touche le sol. "S'il te plaît…" Son humiliation en tant que guerrière était un faible prix à payer pour la sécurité de son peuple.

Le maître du feu haussa seulement un sourcil et la regarda de haut.

"Je ferais tout ce que tu demandes." Suki se mordit immédiatement la lèvre. Elle savait que son offre reviendrait vite la hanter.

"Amène-moi l'Avatar cette nuit sur la plage à l'ouest du village."

Il partit aussi silencieusement qu'il était venu et disparut parmi les arbres.


	3. Chapitre 2

Cette nuit de célébration n'était qu'une parmi tant d'autres dans le village natal de Kyoshi. Les habitants des autres villages qui peuplaient l'île avaient été invités et les conversations allaient bon train. Les enfants comme les adultes dansaient gaiement dans la vaste place du village, des musiciens leur donnant le tempo et caressant leurs oreilles. Naturellement, Aang et ses amis étaient présents, l'Avatar étant la raison même de la fête.

Rassemblant tout son courage, Suki abandonna ses amies pour marcher jusqu'à Aang. Ses jambes lui semblaient plus lourdes à chaque pas. Elle s'assura de glisser d'une ombre à l'autre pour éviter d'être remarquée.

"Oh, Suki!"

Suki tourna d'un coup sa tête vers la voix et fut accueillie par le doux sourire d'un guerrier de la tribu de l'eau australe. "Sokka?" murmura-t-elle, ses yeux passant de Sokka à Aang qui conversait jovialement avec Katara.

"Ouais, c'est moi." Il baissa le regard et tapota la poussière du sol avec son pied. "Je me demandais si tu voulais… si tu voulais aller danser avec moi…" demanda-t-il en la regardant.

Suki eut l'impression que son cœur plongeait. "Sokka, vraiment… j'_adorerais_ le faire, mais… il y a quelque chose important que je dois absolument faire," dit-elle en souriant tristement.

Les épaules de Sokka s'effondrèrent. "Oh…" Il regarda aux alentours avant de se focaliser sur Suki. "Tu est sûre que ça ne peut pas attendre?"

"Oui, je suis sûre… Peut-être la prochaine fois…" Elle savait qu'il n'y aurait pas de prochaine fois.

Sokka s'en alla, déçu, et Suki s'approcha d'Aang, se détestant de plus en plus chaque seconde.

Elle toucha son épaule. "Aang? J'aimerais te montrer quelque chose. C'est un truc d'Avatar."

Aang la regarda, puis regarda Katara. "Tu veux aller avec nous Katara?"

Suki interrompit Katara avant même qu'elle réponde. "Seul l'Avatar peux y aller."

Le visage d'Aang s'attrista. "Oh..." Puis il s'égaya. "Eh bien, allons voir cet endroit!"

Après deux signes de la main à Katara et deux autres à Sokka qui était en train de flirter sans succès avec une guerrière de Kyoshi, ils laissèrent les festivités derrière eux et pénétrèrent dans la forêt.

La lumière de la lune brillait à travers les hautes branches et le vent soufflait parmi les feuilles comme ils marchaient sur la route de terre. Aang marchait rapidement, s'approchant parfois des buissons pour les sonder avec son bâton lorsqu'il entendait des animaux, tandis que Suki marchait aussi lentement qu'elle le pouvait.

"Tu te sens bien Suki?" demanda soudainement Aang.

"O…Oui, pourquoi?"

"Tu as la voix cassée."

Suki leva prestement sa main et la porta devant sa bouche. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué. "C'est… j'ai attrapé un rhume. Rien de grave." Elle força un sourire.

"Ah." Il resta silencieux pendant quelques minutes. "C'est le rhume qui te fait marcher si lentement?"

Suki avala sa salive. "Oui…"

"Si tu est malade, on devrait attendre avant d'y aller."

"Non, non!" cria Suki tout en souhaitant pouvoir attendre. "C'est très important."

Aang hocha de la tête pour signifier son accord.

Ils atteignirent la plage après dix minutes de marche. Aang perçut que Suki était bien plus nerveuse que quelques instants auparavant, mais avant même qu'il puisse lui demander quoi que ce soit, ils furent encerclés par des ombres. En un instant, la scène entière s'illumina comme Zuko invoqua du feu au dessus de sa paume.

"Avatar," salua-t-il sinistrement alors que ses gardes se rapprochaient du duo.

Aang se mit en position de combat. "Tu ne vas pas lui faire le moindre mal," répondit-il simplement.

Suki ferma les yeux et grimaça. Ce rendait tout d'autant plus difficile. "Je suis désolé Aang…" murmura-t-elle, une larme dans l'oeil et effaçant son maquillage, avant de délivrer un grand coup sur la nuque d'Aang, l'assommant.

Deux gardes prirent l'inconscient pour le porter dans le navire tout proche. Avant que lui aussi ne parte, Zuko se tourna vers Suki. "Bon travail," dit-il avec un hochement de la tête avant de retourner dans son navire.

Suki regarda avec des yeux vides le vaisseau s'éloigner lentement et s'effondra à genoux.


	4. Chapitre 3

Suki s'éternisait sur la plage comme une âme errante perdue dans la nuit. Elle se traînait sur le sable, la tête remplie de tant de pensées qu'elle n'entendait plus les vagues et craignait que son crâne n'explose.

Elle aurait dû se battre. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle était devenue une guerrière, pour protéger ceux qui ne pouvaient le faire eux-mêmes. Mais maintenant elle avait déshonoré tout ce qui lui était cher et, le pire de tous, tout ce que son modèle Kyoshi représentait.

Elle venait de trahir son village, son peuple. Elle venait de trahir le monde entier et d'abandonner son dernier espoir de retrouver la paix et l'harmonie, et pourquoi? Parce qu'elle était une lâche, une si misérable lâche. Le sang qui coulait dans ses veines n'était pas brave; seulement celui d'une traîtresse. Son coeur n'avait pas été celui d'une guerrière honorable, mais celui d'une couarde sans honneur.

Elle était avec l'Avatar. Avec son aide, elle aurait pu défaire ce maître chanteur de prince et ses laquais, mais elle les avait plutôt aidés à capturer Aang. Elle avait laissé la peur saisir son coeur et n'avait pensé qu'à son peuple et non au monde entier. Elle n'avait nulle excuse, seulement de la faiblesse.

Un fort bruit d'éclaboussure la détourna de ses remords. La lune brillait de mille feux, fournissant presque autant de lumière que le soleil, et elle aperçut l'unagi remuant dans les vagues. Elle regarda autour d'elle et réalisa qu'elle était proche de son village. Elle ferma les yeux, une larme solitaire glissant sur sa joue.

Elle regarda de nouveau l'unagi, protecteur silencieux de l'île. Il n'avait pas empêché Zuko de la rejoindre. Mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait le blâmer; la faute lui revenait et à elle seule.

Elle prit l'un des fils de soie pendant de sa coiffe entre son pouce et son index et l'observa minutieusement. Elle fit de même avec l'autre fil. Puis elle grimaça et les arracha de sa coiffe avant de les jeter sur le sable. Elle ne les méritait pas; elle avait déshonoré ces symboles de bravoure. Elle arracha ensuite les insignes dorés de ses manches.

Marchant vers le rivage, elle sortit une boîte ronde métallique de l'intérieur de son armure. Elle l'ouvra pour révéler une substance graisseuse. Elle en versa un peu sur la paume de sa main et se mit à se frotter le visage, faisant disparaître le maquillage. Porter le même style que Kyoshi était une insulte envers feue l'Avatar.

Elle laissa tomber la boîte ouverte sur le sable et marcha jusqu'à la mer jusqu'à ce que l'eau touche le bout de ses bottes. Elle laissa d'abord tomber ses éventails puis enleva son armure d'une main experte, ainsi que sa robe. Elle enleva ensuite ses bottes. Ne portant maintenant plus que ses sous-vêtements et sa coiffe, elle jeta rapidement cette dernière.

Suki jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à l'unagi, près de sa position comme s'il devinait son attention. Elle prit une grande bouffée d'air avant de plonger dans l'eau et de nager vers l'anguille géante affamée.


	5. Chapitre 4

Le visage de Suki tressauta alors que son corps commençait à se réveiller. Elle devina être sur un matelas à même le sol; la salle d'entraînement. Elle ouvra lentement les yeux et fut accueillie par la vision d'Oyagi et les autres guerrières se penchant sur elle avec inquiétude. Elle cligna des yeux deux fois; pourquoi était-elle encore vivante? Elle ne le méritait certainement pas.

"Suki! Tu es enfin réveillée!" cria Oyagi.

"Qu'est ce qui t'as pris?" demanda une guerrière.

"Tu nous as fait peur!" ajouta une autre.

"On a assez de problèmes avec l'Avatar ayant disparu!" déclara une troisième combattante.

Ces mots firent grimacer Suki. Elle se tourna vers eux et s'assis sur le lit. Elle remarqua les autres occupants de la pièce: Sokka, Katara, Koko… tout le village semblait être présent. Tous ceux pour qui elle priva l'Avatar de sa liberté. Pouvait-elle se haïr plus?

Elle n'eut pas le courage de leur avouer qu'elle était la raison pour laquelle Aang était absent.

"Assez de questions!" ordonna Oyagi. "Elle vient tout juste d'échapper à la mort!"

"Comment?" demanda Suki d'une voix brisée.

Katara fit un pas en avant, se séparant de la foule réunie dans la salle d'entraînement. "Je recherchait Aang sur la plage quand je t'ai vu plonger dans la mer. J'ai couru et t'ai ramené sur le ravage avec ma maîtrise de l'eau."

Suki ne la remercia pas.

"Pourquoi tu as fait ça?" demanda Sokka. Nombreux étaient ceux qui approuvaient sa question.

"J'ai dit assez de questions!" répéta Oyagi. "Il y a trop de monde ici!"

La foule se désassembla et tous s'en allèrent. Suki enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Elle avait la nausée, et non pas parce qu'elle n'avait pas mange depuis l'arrivée surprise de Zuko. Elle sanglota jusqu'à ce qu'elle entendit quelqu'un taper sur le mur de bois près de la porte en papier. Elle baissa ses mains et vit Koko ouvrir la porte en la faisant glisser.

"Je sais qu'Oyagi ne voulait pas qu'on reste mais j'étais inquiète…" dit-elle timidement en marchant vers Suki. "Tu te sens mieux?"

Suki fixa la petite fille. Elle ressentit le besoin de délivrer son esprit de la culpabilité et de dire la vérité quant à la disparition d'Aang à quelqu'un, à n'importe qui. "Je sais où est Aang."

Les sourcils de Koko montèrent jusqu'à la moitié de son front. "Vraiment? Où il est?" demanda-t-elle avec un sourire d'anticipation.

Suki soupira. "Il est sur le chemin de la nation du feu dans le navire de son prince banni." Elle baissa la tête honteusement alors que Koko avait le soufflé coupe. "Je l'ai amené jusqu'à eux."

"…Pourquoi?" Il n'y avait nulle colère dans sa voix. Seulement de la tristesse et de l'incrédulité.

Suki soupira de nouveau avant de répondre. "Nous avons un jour attaqué son équipage lorsqu'ils accostèrent sur l'île. Nous avons fait un marché; il nous pardonnerait cette attaque si nous lui amenions si jamais il venait ici." Elle regarda le village à travers la porte ouverte avec un air désolé. "Sinon, le village brûlerait."

"C'est pas un marché," répliqua une Koko outrée. "C'est du chantage."

"Oui… Oui c'est vrai." Suki soupira encore, un long soupir cette fois. "Mais j'ai quand même trahi le monde… J'ai trahi Kyoshi…" Une larme s'échappa de son oeil. "Elle doit avoir si honte de moi."

"Tu as tort!" Suki cligna des yeux à cause de la surprise. "Tu nous a protégé. La dévotion et la compassion sont les vertus les plus importantes de Kyoshi. Et tu en as fait preuve."

Suki regarda Koko avec des yeux vides. "Je ne sais pas…"

"Je suis sure que Kyoshi serait fière de toi!" insista Koko.

Suki resta silencieuse durant quelques minutes.

"…Je… je pense que tu as raison." Elle se leva. "Je vais le dire à Sokka et Katara. Avec Appa, on peut rattraper Zuko."

Koko sourit.


	6. Chapitre 5

Suki trouva Sokka et Katara dans la maison allouée à l'Avatar et ses amis. À son grand soulagement, ils étaient les seuls occupants du bâtiment. Néanmoins, elle était certaine que tout le monde dans le village entendit le cri de rage que poussa Katara quand elle apprit l'implication de Suki dans la disparition d'Aang.

"Comment as-tu pu faire ça!?" hurla Katara. "Il est notre seul espoir!"

"C'était mon village ou lui," murmura misérablement Suki, se forçant à les regarder dans les yeux au lieu de baisser la tête pour la énième fois de la journée. "Je suis désolée."

"Tu as raison de l'être!"

"Calme-toi Katara."

Katara regarda Sokka, surprise. "Qu'est ce que tu as dit?"

"J'ai dit calme toi." Il fixa Suki. "Je pense que j'aurais fait la meme chose."

La bouche de Katara demeura ouverte. Ses yeux allèrent de Sokka, qui fixait le vide devant lui, à Suki, qui avait choisi de détourner son regard. "Bien," dit'elle lentement. "On va juste prendre Appa et trouver le bateau de Zuko."

"Est-ce… est-ce que je peux venir avec vous?"

Katara eut pour seule réponse un regard noir. Elle regarda Sokka un instant et il hocha de la tête. Elle ferma les yeux avant de hocher la tête à son tour. "D'accord." Elle quitta la piece, prestement imité par Sokka qui lança un dernier regard vers Suki.

La surprenante indulgence de Sokka et Katara ne faisait que lui donner l'impression d'être encore plus horrible. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de se sentir coupable. C'était le moment de corriger son erreur, de sauver l'Avatar qu'elle avait trahi, de regagner l'honneur qu'elle avait sacrifié.

Suki voulait partir avec des vêtements normaux au lieu de son habit de guerrière de Kyoshi, croyant qu'elle ne méritait plus de les porter, mais Sokka la persuada de le prendre; il lui dit qu'elle les méritait bien puisqu'elle voulait se repentir et sauver l'Avatar. Il ne réussit pas, cependant, à la convaincre de recoudre les fils et insignes dorés sur sa coiffe et ses manches. Elle n'etait pas totalement persuade qu'elle méritait les symboles de la valeur de Kyoshi.

Puisque son coma dura jusqu'à midi, c'était seulement durant l'après-midi qu'ils purent partir sur Appa sur la piste du navire de Zuko. Ils volèrent au-dessus de l'océan, ne voyant que eau, nuages et un ciel devenant lentement crépusculaire.

Suki attendait la confrontation avec moult anticipation. C'était à cause du prince banni qu'elle avait trahi ses principes. Qui était-il pour lui apprendre quoique ce soit sur l'honneur? Il n'hésitait pas de menace des innocents pour un but qui ne promettait que souffrance pour des milliers de gens.

"Eh!" cria Sokka. "Il y a une fumée à l'horizon!"

"On a trouvé Aang!"

Suki tourna la tête vers la fumée et plissa les yeux. C'était difficile à distinguer avec le soleil passant lentement sous l'horizon, mais elle la vit. Un minuscule nuage de fumée, croissant en taille comme Appa continuer de voler dans sa direction.

Elle serra le poing jusqu'à ce que ses doigts soient blancs, bien qu'elle ne le remarqua pas à cause de ses gants. Seule une pensée habitait son esprit.

_'Il va payer.'_

Zuko avait ordonné la vitesses maximale pour son navire pour qu'il ne perde que le minimum de temps pour son retour vers sa nation, sa famille et son honneur. Néanmoins, son oncle eut soudain le besoin souverain de jouer au Pai Sho avec une de ses connaissances, donc, quand Appa rejoiginit le navire, il était amarré à l'embarcadère d'une ville occupée par la nation du feu.

Appa atterrit non loin de leur objectif mais hors de vue, derrière une colline proche. Les adolescents se rendirent prestement et furtivement à l'embarcadère; il n'y avait qu'un garde, un lancier, jetant régulièrement des coups d'oeil autour de lui.

Suki fit signe aux frère et soeur de se cacher derrière les caisses entreposées sur l'embarcadère et de lui laisser le garde. Elle se faufila entre les caisses, ne passant d'une caisse à l'autre que lorsque le garde regardait vers l'océan. Quand elle fut assez proche, elle lança un de ses éventails fermé sur sa nuque, l'assommant sur le coup. Sokka fut déçu; son boomerang aurait pu faire ça, aussi.

La voie maintenant libre, Sokka et Katara rattrapèrent Suki et ils atteignirent tous le navire. Ils aperçurent Appa flottant de l'autre côté du navire; exactement comme prévu pour une fuite rapide et decisive.

Suki prépara ses eventails, Sokka son boomerang et Katara son outre d'eau. Suki entrouvrit prudemment la porte de métal et jeta un oeil à l'intérieur. Ni garde, ni grincement. Elle ouvrit la porte en entier et les trois adolescents se glissèrent dans l'étroit couloir. Ils ouvrirent aussis silencieusement que possible chaque porte qu'ils trouvèrent sur leur chemin; personne.

"Sokka," Suki murmura, "tu m'as dit que vous avez déjà sorti Aang de là, pas vrai?"

Sokka hocha la tête. "Ouais. Pourquoi?"

Elle fronça les sourcils. "Nous sommes attendus."

"Tu plaisantes, Zuko n'est pas si malin..."

"Et vous n'êtes pas si discret," dit une voix familière derrière eux.


	7. Chapitre 6

Les trois sauveteurs se retournèrent pour découvrir Zuko, en armure complète, se tenant à quelques mètres d'eux. Son regard s'attarda sur Suki. "J'avais raison. Aucun honneur."

Suki lui lança un regard noir alors qu'elle ouvrait ses éventails et se mettait en position de combat. "Laissez-le-moi," siffla-t-elle dangereusement.

"Mais-"

"Laissez-le-moi! répéta Suki avec un rugissement. "Allez trouver Aang! _Maintenant_! Je vais le retenir!"

Le maître du feu eut un petit sourire amusé. Il envoya une boule de feu d'un coup de poing mais Suki fut plus rapide et le chargea, le frappant avec tout le poids de son corps et de son armure; il tomba par terre. Suki se retourna et hocha de la tête vers les frère et soeur. Ils l'imitèrent et coururent plus loin dans le couloir.

Zuko se releva d'un saut, frappant le ventre Suki des deux pieds au passage. Elle faillit trébucher en arrière et lâcha ses éventails. Zuko invoqua une nouvelle fois du feu; elle ne céda pas et se protégea avec ses bras.

"Tu ne sais rien de l'honneur," dit Zuko, son intonation passant de l'amusement à la colère.

"Tu es celui sans honneur," grogna Suki comme elle s'accroupit pour reprendre ses éventails. "Menacer des innocents n'est pas honorable!" Elle le chargea de nouveau.

"Je ne m'attends pas à ce qu'une vulgaire paysanne comprenne," grogna Zuko en retour, invoquant encore une fois du feu.

Suki ouvrit ses éventails pour minimiser les dommages. "Se battre contre quelqu'un sans maîtrise n'est pas très honorable non plus." Elle baissa ses éventails pour révéler un sourire en coin. "Peur de ne pas pouvoir me battre sans maîtrise du feu?"

C'était au tour de Zuko de lui lancer un regard noir. "Je peux parfaitement te battre sans maîtrise." Pour le prouver et en dépit de l'étroitesse du couloirs dans lequel ils se battaient, il délivra un coup de pied circulaire qui envoya Suki dans le mur. Elle rebondit sur le métal et tomba à genoux.

Mais elle n'était pas battue; elle lui fit un croche-pied avant de se relever. Il tomba sur son dos et Suki s'assit sur lui pour prévenir tout mouvement. Elle pressa ensuite ses deux éventails sur sa gorge.

"Tu vas payer pour m'avoir déshonorée," siffla-t-elle dans son oreille brûlée alors qu'elle appliquait plus de pression sur sa trachée-artère.

"T-tu ne sais rien de l'h-honneur!" repeat Zuko comme respire devenait plus difficile. Il lança sa tête en avant, frappant durement le front de Suki. Elle trébucha en arrière alors que sa vision se troublait et que Zuko se relevait. "Absolument rien."

Leur combat reprit, chaque guerrier essayant de surclasser l'autre. Nul ne les perturbait car tous les gardes à part la sentinelle inconsciente qui devait veiller sur le navire étaient en ville. Ils se battirent constemment, leur combat les menant dans les tréfonds du navire.

À un moment, Zuko aperçut les frère et soeur du coin de l'oeil à l'autre bout du couloirs dans lequel ils se battaient alors qu'il évitait un éventail destine à sa balafre. L'Avatar était avec eux. Ils s'arrêtèrent, regardant le combat d'un air inquiet.

"Suki! Suis-nous!" cria Sokka.

"C'en est assez!" hurla Zuko. He délivra une veritable tempête de feu devant lui, propulsant Suki par terre et brûlant des parties de ses vêtements. "Tu ne m'échapperas pas une nouvelle fois, Avatar!"

Il se lança vers le trio mais Suki coupa net son élan avec un coup de pied des deux jambes dans son torse et Zuko se retrouva de nouveau à terre.

Suki se leva. "Partez!"

"Pas sans toi!" Sokka cria en retour.

"Je vous aid it que j'allais le retenir! _Partez_!" Elle jeta un des ses éventails vers lui pour insister.

"Viens avec nous Sokka," dit Katara tristement alors qu'elle voyait Suki se jeter de nouveau sur son ennemi.

Ils partirent, aux grands soulagement et satisfaction de Suki. Elle ne partirait pas avant d'avoir fait payer Zuko. Elle redouble d'effort pour le blesser et leur mêlée les mena dans les parties inférieures du cuirassé. Zuko s'était remis à la maîtrise du feu et elle pouvait sentir ses éventails de métal devenir lentement trop chauds pour qu'elle puisse encore les tenir. Elle les jeta sur Zuko; l'un manqua, l'autre frappe sa balafre. Il hurla de douleur et mit une main à sa balafre tout en créant du feu vers Suki de l'autre main. Elle sourit méchamment; elle avait cru qu'elle ne pourait pas retourner la force d'un maître du feu contre lui-même, mais maintenant elle savait qu'elle le pouvait.

Maintenant sans défense contre son feu, Suki s'éloigna de lui en courant. Elle la suivit prestemment et elle trouva bientôt une porte; celle menant au dépôt de gelée explosive que les marins utilisaient pour détruire les icebergs trop gros pour être fondu avec la maîtrise du feu. Elle ouvrit la porte d'un coup et Zuko s'écrasa sur elle.

Zuko s'en remit rapidement et ferma la porte sur elle, l'envoyant au sol. Il la chargea ensuite et commença d'invoquer une nouvelle boule de feu.

Pendant ce temps, Sokka et Katara étaient en sûreté dans la selle d'Appa, Aang menant la bête loin du navire. Abandonner Suki n'était pas bien, meme si elle l'avait demandé elle-même.

"Allons la chercher," dit-il à ses amis.

"D'accord," répondirent-ils à l'unisson.

Mais comme Aang dirigeait App avers le navire, une explosion déchira le cuirassé, illuminant la nuit avec des reflets de feu et propulsant des morceaux de métal brûlants dans les airs. Aang tira promptement sur les rênes pour éviter les débris mortels, faisant tomber Sokka et Katara dans la selle.

Ils regardèrent avec horreur la carcasse de métal qui restait sur l'eau s'enfoncer lentement dans les vagues. Katara ferma les yeux; elle pouvait sentir des larmes venir sous ses paupières. Aang était bouche bée alors qu'il contemplait le carnage. Sokka était le plus blessé; il fixa les débris du cuirassé détruit avec des yeux vides.

"Au moins elle est more honorablement," dit-il misérablement.

Cela ne réconforta aucun d'eux.


End file.
